In today's television content delivery systems, customers are provided an expansive array of television content, such as, television shows, movies, documentaries, sports, news, on-demand television, local programming, national programming, premium channels, and/or other types of television content (e.g., television guides, free programming, free events, games etc.). Given the expansive array of television content and the limited time customers may have to view such television content, service providers may offer their customers digital video recording (DVR) services. Typically, service providers may offer their customers a set top box that may include a DVR and storage (e.g., a hard drive) to record television content. However, DVR services may be limited to recording one or two television programs at once (i.e., airing at the same time). Thus, customers may not have the ability to record all of the television programming they may want to record.